


By Candlelight

by benjaminrussell



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s02e08 Bad Call, Hospitals, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: After TK's parents leave the hospital, Carlos and TK talk about Carlos' day.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	By Candlelight

After Gwyn and Owen left, Carlos moved to sit by the hospital bed and took TK’s hand, physically reassuring both of them that TK was fine. More or less. Silence descended, but it was a comfortable silence, both men just enjoying each other’s company.

“After last time, I didn't want to be here again,” Carlos commented a while later, squeezing TK’s hand.

“You say that like I do,” TK replied tiredly, but with an affectionate look on his face. “I’m the one in pain, remember?”

Carlos leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to TK’s cheek, resting his forehead against the (uninjured) side of TK’s head for a moment.

“I will give you that you had the worse day." Carlos managed a small grin, even if his head was still struggling to accept that he could stop worrying about his boyfriend. “And if you’d asked me a few hours ago, I would’ve said that that would be pretty difficult.”

A frown creased TK’s forehead, more so than the pain already was. “Why, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Ohhh, you don’t know.” Carlos pulled a face, before starting to talk about everything that had gone wrong _before_ he realised his boyfriend was missing. “I made a call that everyone else thought was a bad call and got me in trouble but turned out to be the right call.”

“I think you need to start from the beginning.” TK shot him a lopsided smile. “In simple words. My head hurts after all.”

“We responded to a call about a bank robbery, and we got the suspect cornered but he was wearing a bomb around his neck and said that if he didn’t report to the rendezvous with the money, the people who did that to him would blow him up. He just wanted to go home to his kid. I could see he was terrified, so I made the call to let him go.”

TK was rubbing circles into the back of Carlos’ hand with his thumb, listening as intently as he could with his head pounding.

“We reported it all, and then I had my gun and badge taken and was made to wait in an investigation room for hours. Then my dad turned up.”

TK winced, knowing enough to know that the situation didn’t sound good.

“Turned out he was there because it was connected to one of his cases, and he didn’t believe me and didn’t think that I’d made the right call. Then he told me not to leave the state.”

“Isn’t him investigating you a conflict of interest?” TK asked, with a frown.

“I wasn’t a suspect in _his_ case so technically, no,” Carlos explained, even if he didn’t appreciate the reasoning.

It wasn’t like his dad being the investigator had done him any favours.

“I dropped by the firehouse to see you but you were out on a call so I ended up having a chat with your dad. He really stood up for me actually, it was nice.” Carlos gave TK a self-conscious smile.

“He’s a good leader like that,” TK agreed. “And he likes you.”

“Then later on, I got called back in because the guy who robbed the bank turned himself in. He told them the same story he told me, and they were able to verify part of it. He said the suspects were operating out of a brown panel van.”

“Wait. Really?” TK stared at him, making the connection immediately. “Those guys?”

“Yep.” Carlos nodded. “Not that I knew the significance at the time, of course.”

“What happened then?”

“Then I went home and waited for you to turn up for dinner.” Carlos kissed the back of TK’s hand, before wrapping up the story. “I went to see your parents, your dad made a couple of calls and found that your unit hadn’t reported in, so we went to see if we could find you. Grace said you were off the grid, but sent us to your last call, and that’s where I saw the van and found your chip.”

He dug in his pocket and pulled out said token, handing it over. “Here you go, by the way.”

TK looked at the token for a moment, before putting it on the bedside table and smiling softly at Carlos. “Thank you.”

Carlos shrugged as if to say, ‘it was nothing’. “I know how important it is.”

TK squeezed Carlos’ hand before asking, “How did you find us?”

“Charles was telling me about the restaurant at the party. I realised it was nearby and figured if y’all had any choice in the matter, Tommy would’ve suggested it. I reported it all to my dad, and then me and _your_ dad headed there. Just in time, as it turns out.” Carlos reached out with his other hand to settle it on TK’s hip, wishing he could hug him but not wanting to make him move any more than he had to. “And you know the rest of it.”

“Are you okay at work? Now they have the culprits?” TK asked, concern evident in his expression despite being the one in the hospital bed. “I think I saw your dad at the scene.”

Carlos nodded, and then snapped his gaze up to TK’s face as he remembered the one other thing that had happened. “Yeah, he was there. We talked briefly. He told me he was proud of me, but that he expected a proper introduction to you next time. Turns out my parents guessed you were my boyfriend at the farmer’s market.”

A smile blossomed on TK’s face and he tugged on Carlos’ hand, encouraging him closer. “I’m happy for you.”

Carlos stood up and gently perched himself on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around TK’s shoulders whilst being careful not to jostle him.

“I’m sure they’ll expect us over for dinner once you’re out of the hospital.” Carlos pressed a kiss behind TK’s ear, feeling himself begin to relax for the first time all day.

“I look forward to it.” TK rested his head back against Carlos’ arm and looked up at him softly. “I love you.”

Carlos leaned in and kissed TK on the lips, pouring all of his love and relief into the gesture, feeling insanely grateful for the amazing man that TK was.

Then he pulled back just enough so he could whisper against TK’s lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
